muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Call Me Maybe
Call Me Maybe – piosenka kanadyjskiej piosenkarki Carly Rae Jepsen. Tekst piosenki I threw a wish in the well Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell And now you are in my way I trade my soul for a wish Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this But now you're in my way Your stare was holdin Ripped jeans, skin was showin Hot night, wind was blowin Where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? It's hard to look right, at you baby, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? And all the other boys,try to chase me, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? You took your time with the call I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all But still, you're in my way I beg, and borrow and steal At first sight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it But it's in my way Your stare was holding Ripped jeans, skin was showing Hot night, wind was blowing Where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? It's hard to look right, at you baby, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? And all the other boys, try to chase me, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad It's hard to look right,at you baby, But here's my number,so call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? And all the other boys, try to chase me, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that So call me, maybe? Tłumaczenie tekstu Rzuciłam moje życzenie do studni Nie pytaj, nigdy nie powiem Spojrzałam na Ciebie kiedy wpadało A teraz jesteś na mojej drodze Sprzedam swoją duszę za życzenie Grosze i dziesięciocentówki za pocałunek Nie oczekiwałam tego Ale teraz jesteś na mojej drodze Uchwyciłam Twoje spojrzenie Rozprute spodnie, widoczna skóra Gorąca noc, wiał wiatr Dokąd się wybierasz, kochanie? Hej, dopiero Cię spotkałam i to jest szalone Ale tutaj jest mój numer, więc może zadzwoń? Ciężko jest patrzeć na Ciebie, Ale tutaj jest mój numer, więc może zadzwoń? Hej, dopiero Cię spotkałam i to szalone Ale tutaj jest mój numer, więc może zadzwoń? I wszyscy inni chłopcy chcieliby mnie mieć Ale tutaj jest mój numer, więc może zadzwoń? Zwlekałeś z dzwonieniem Ja nie zwlekałam z zakochaniem Niczego mi nie dałeś Ale wciąż jesteś na mojej drodze Błagam, pożyczam i kradnę Na pierwszy rzut oka to coś prawdziwego Nie wiedziałam, że mogłabym to poczuć Ale to jest na mojej drodze Uchwyciłam Twoje spojrzenie Rozprute spodnie, widoczna skóra Gorąca noc, wiał wiatr Dokąd się wybierasz, kochanie? Hej, dopiero Cię spotkałam i to jest szalone Ale tutaj jest mój numer, więc może zadzwoń? Ciężko jest patrzeć na Ciebie, Ale tutaj jest mój numer, więc może zadzwoń? Hej, dopiero Cię spotkałam i to szalone Ale tutaj jest mój numer, więc może zadzwoń? I wszyscy inni chłopcy chcieliby mnie mieć Ale tutaj jest mój numer, więc może zadzwoń? Zanim pojawiłeś się w moim życiu Bardzo mi Ciebie brakowało Bardzo mi Ciebie brakowało Tak bardzo mi Ciebie brakowało Zanim pojawiłeś się w moim życiu Bardzo mi Ciebie brakowało I powinieneś o tym wiedzieć Że tak bardzo mi Ciebie brakowało Ciężko jest patrzeć na Ciebie Ale tutaj jest mój numer, więc może zadzwoń? Hej, dopiero Cię spotkałam i to jest szalone Ale tutaj jest mój numer, więc może zadzwoń? I wszyscy inni chłopcy chcieliby mnie mieć Ale tutaj jest mój numer, więc może zadzwoń? Zanim pojawiłeś się w moim życiu Bardzo mi Ciebie brakowało Bardzo mi Ciebie brakowało Tak bardzo mi Ciebie brakowało Zanim pojawiłeś się w moim życiu Bardzo mi Ciebie brakowało I powinieneś o tym wiedzieć Że tak bardzo mi Ciebie brakowało Więc może zadzwoń? Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Kanadyjskie single Kategoria:Carly Rae Jepsen